


Hyacinths, Daffodils, and a bit of Chrysanthemum...(or a lot)

by CherieShipsIt



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Also Amelie heals Angela. Not in the physical way... yet, Alternate Universe, Amelie can Fight, Amelie has sports cars, Amelie is rich, Angela can, Angela can Smart, Angela has PTSD, Angela has a thing for sports cars, Angela reads romance novels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blame Moira, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Flower meanings, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Just slightly, Lots of reading and words, Probs be updated to mature later on lel, She can't cook tho, Symbra is a gay mess, They both fall in love with each other at first glance, What the hell is McCree doing in France? Probably running a pub..., a lot of fluff, both think it's an unrequited schoolgirl crush, inspired by Koe no Katachi, it isn't, just a little angst tho, like marshmallows, so cute, so does Amelie, so will Angela and Amelie soon, something weird is happening behind all this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-05-23 07:05:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14929512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherieShipsIt/pseuds/CherieShipsIt
Summary: Amelie was always taken advantage of as a child. Now she is a different person. Can she still undo the mistakes she made in the past?Angela and Amelie have a rough history. As they start to heal, things get a little intimate. Everything is well until mysterious events start to reoccur... and it may have something to do with Moira.





	1. Prologue - What did She Ever do to You? (Literally, Why so Serious?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read notes at the end.

As a child, Angela was happy. She was a good girl, and did whatever she was told to do. She deserved happiness, but that didn't mean they would give it all to her. In fact, they took it away. Fate had other plans.

It all started one morning in Zürich, Switzerland. Young Angela woke early in the morning. It was usually never early enough to see her mom though. She would leave early in the morning to get to work on time and Angela’s father, would take her to school. She'd return home to her mother, with her father at work. The three only met at dinner. Angela understood they were busy, she didn't ask questions. But, today wasn't like those days, it was her birthday. Her mom and dad were taking the day off. Angela was quite happy. Well, happier than the usual. Too happy. They were going to buy the little doctor set Angela wanted. She wasn't sure how they knew, but she was sure she didn't tell them. 

She remembered performing CPR. People were trying to pull her away. People were watching her. Big cameras. Doctors. The broken bodies. She did it all wrong… she should have checked their pulses first.

White she remembers. White were the clouds, white was the plastic stethoscope, white was their car. Then red. Red covered so much of the white. Red was on the people who looked like mom and dad when they got home. They had the coats, but they also had gloves, shiny equipment, and a needle. Angela doesn't remember the pain then. She knew it hurt.

She knew they were dead. She was a smart girl. She knew a lot. She knew more than most her age. Nothing the adults said was true. And she made sure they knew. “My mommy died of shock, daddy died probably due to blood loss. He had sustained major injuries.” She knew she would always mess up the words but she said it anyway, for every person that insisted that they were okay and took a vacation to heal up. She wished that was true though. She did cry of course, what 7 year old wouldn't.  
She was too smart. Everyone was afraid of the girl with a book. No one wanted her from the orphanage. So a doctor, his name was long so she called him Mister D, put her to school. The Ziegler couple had been quite popular in the medical and science department. They all pitied the girl. But not not Mister D. it was obvious she was gifted. He took her under his wing. And that was all. He never went to parent meetings or special events. He never let her go to parties or meet ups apart from school work. Angela never saw what was bad about him. She was grateful. She skipped many classes and got into a prestigious high school quickly. 12 years of age. Not the youngest ever, but still a prodigy. Mister D. let her live alone. Then the bullying started.  
“You think you're all that fucking bitch!” They would call to her in the halls. They pulled mean pranks.  
“Ah!” Bugs would crawl out of her locker.  
“Look at her!”  
It was hard, sure. She told teachers about the matter. They took care of them for a while. 

Then Amelie came, with the beatings. A girl with money. A company. She practically controlled the teachers. Mister D. was also paid to not say a thing, but he couldn't hurt her. Angela was smart yes, but she didn't have power, or strength. She was frail. 

Amelie was both smart and powerful, she was also quite strong. She didn't want attention, that wasn't it. She was afraid of it. She didn't want to be bullied. Too scared. Manipulated. She didn't know how to use her power, her strength, and her brain was shut down by her emotions. She could only obey, she thought.

In the morning, once inside the gates, she would let people beat Angela. Angela didn't cry because of what was happening to her. She only cried because it hurt. At first anyway.

Amelie decided that this was too much. She didn't like it. She tried to speak up. And she was threatened. The next day, she was forced to take all Angela's hard work. Journals, certificates, and textbooks she could find. Angela fought her for them. More like pleaded. She was kicked away by others.  
“A-Amelie! Please don't! Anything except for those.”  
“She finally speaks!” Laughed a girl.  
“Do it.” Said the head of the group. Moira.  
“Of course.” Amelie tore, and Angela wept. Then at the last paper, an old drawing, Angela started up again.  
“Please give that to me! It's really special to me!” She pleaded through sobs.  
“Tear it up, Amelie.”  
“No.” She said as she swallowed.  
“What was that?” Moira took a step towards Amelie.  
“I'll keep it, it should be burned instead of torn up.” She lied, forcing a fake smirk onto her face. She folded it up and shoved it in her pocket.

A girl, she had money too, but she had more strength. She stood for justice. Her family, was a line of admirals. Fareeha exposed all of them. Even Mister D. All except for Amelie that is. Amelie's family covered it up once more with their wealth. Angela was sent by the Amari’s family to finish school afar. Far from her parents resting places, she was sent to America.

She finished high school and went through college quickly. She became one of the youngest doctors. An esteemed one too. She had invented fast healing technology. Nanobiology she calls it. A bombing in France, she is sent over. What are the chances Angela would meet everyone who did her wrong? Fate, once again, had plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloo! I’m Chérie (CherieShipsIt)! This is not my first write, just my first upload. I hope you all enjoy long chapters, I tend to get carried away. I am not so sorry about not putting the accent mark above Amelie, way too lazy for that. Anyways, apart from the MercyMaker, I will also be posting a PharMercy story in a bit, keep an eye out for it! ‘Till next time, Chérie to the next chapter! (If you haven’t noticed, I posted the prologue and a chapter.) BTW! Before we go on, the writing style changes slightly once we enter the story. Okay, I’m done (^-^), <\--Emoticon
> 
> Can you guess who Mr. D was? He isn't that important though.


	2. Chapter 1 - We Meet Again (Under Totally Normal Circumstances)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelie gets hit by a truck to see Angela.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation and other notes are at the end

Amelie grew out of her scared nature. She could feel the emotions that drove her. She could tell right from wrong. What she did to Angela was not at all right. It haunted her. She wanted to apologize. What apology would ever mend such a scar? Amelie thought as she fiddled with the locket around her neck. She carried not the photo of a loved one, but Angela's old drawing. A reminder of what she really is.

Amelie was walking the streets of France, a relaxing break from all the paperwork still waiting at her desk. The calming scent of flowers always filled the air. She took these walks often, usually to the coffee shop where she would think deeper on what she had done. _As if everything could be undone…_ she grabbed a newspaper from one of the stands and headed to her usual seat in the coffee shop. She sat down and rang for the waiter.  
“I should get the usual again today…”she muttered as she stared blankly for a while at the cover of the paper. It read, The Esteemed Dr.Ziegler Arrives! and below it, ‘Ziegler brings her new “nanobiotic technology” to France in order to save those injured in the recent bombing…’ _Ziegler… Ziegler! Angela!_  
“You're order… _mademoiselle_?”  
“Ah, good _monsieur_ , might you happen to know if this paper is… fresh?” She half whispered.  
“What-oh!” He said, “ _Oui_ , this is fresh! Miss Angela only arrived a couple hours ago. I believe she is already at… what is that one hospital near here?” He looked over her shoulder to find the location. “Ah yes!” He placed his finger on the hospital shown in a mini-map. Amelie stood from her seat, almost knocking the waiter away.  
“Not getting a drink I believe?” He smiled.  
“Non, perhaps not today, but-uhm thank you.” She said as she rushed out the doors.

 _Angela is here! This is my chance! To say what? To do what? How will I get there? She'll be mad at me for sure, maybe scared? I shouldn't go… Amelie quit being a coward… Cab… no too much traffic. I need to wal-_ Her mind was to filled. She didn't see the truck. Even then… _How the hell am I supposed to see her now… merde!_

Angela had been trying to persuade an old man to take his medicine when a nurse suddenly burst into the room.  
“Dr.Ziegler an emergency!”  
“What is it? Please calm down-”  
“An accident, the patient is in critical condition.”  
“I'll be right there!” She shoved the medicine in the nurses’ hands and went out.  
“Operating Room 2!” The nurse shouted after her.

It hurt so much when she woke. Her body arched to the pain and tried to shrivel up. Nurses held her down. Someone came in with a needle. That only caused her to thrash harder.  
“Get more people in here! Come on, we need you to cooperate ma'am!” A doctor said.  
“No- please don't hurt me! I'll do it!” Amelie cried unconsciously.  
“What is she-”  
“Sedate her!” A woman with a _hypnotic_ Swiss accent shouted. She grabbed the drug from the other doctor. Amelie stopped thrashing. _Was that her_? She had stayed still enough for the woman to administer the drug properly.  
“I'm sorry…” Angela…

Amelie heard bits of information at a time. “She's losing blood, hurry up!... mission accomplished… what did she mean by… isn’t she that one CEO...” she didn't hear the Swiss woman though.

As soon as the operation was over, Angela ran to the bathroom. Her hands shook. _Not now… I can't get an attack now._ Angela took slow breaths and calmed down. She was still scared. _Why is… of all places in France? They'll come after me again._ She looked down at her hands, Amelie's blood reminded her of her own, spilled on the floors of the old school. _She was hit by a truck… she should have died, she would have deserved it._ Angela flinched at her own thought. _No! No one deserves to die… but, everything happens for a reason._ Despite what fate does to her, she believes in it. After all, it was what brought her to great heights. _I should check up on her…_

Amélie is still asleep when she visits her room.  
“Have you verified her person?” Angela asks.  
“Yes, this in no doubt Amélie Guillard of the Guide Corporation, a leading business today.” A nurse replied.  
“I see… what about her relatives? Did you call them?”  
“She had a phone on her, with her belongings. Her parents won't answer, they are on vacation. She doesn't have any other contacts.” A doctor said. Amelie heard this as she woke. She decided to listen a bit more before intervening.

“We found records of phone calls. None seem to be to friends or relatives of that matter.” Another, perhaps a bored detective, said.  
“So she is alone.” Angela thought aloud. Amelie stole a glance at Angela. _Wow… Angela is… nice…_ Amelie looked away ashamed. _Making eyes at her, I am such an asshole…_ She decided that she heard enough of the recap on her sad social life. She prepared herself, taking in a slow deep breath as if she were about to dive 20 feet below the surface of water.

“That is correct _docteur_ ,” Amelie spoke slowly, “I'd rather not be up and about anyway…” Angela felt herself shudder. She reluctantly turned to face the patient, only to find Amelie facing the window. “Thank you Angela… I-I'm sorry...”  
“Doctor, do you know her-” Angela turned and signaled for the people in the room to go away.  
They obeyed despite the questions forming in their heads.  
Once they left, Angela turned to Amelie. She was upset at her. No simple apology will heal her scars… both the mental and physical.  
“I can't forgive you, I can't. Not after everything you did do me I won't-”  
“Then let me make it up to you, please!” Amelie sat up and turned to face Angela. Angela got a good look at her face. She looked tired. She was probably hungry too. Then there were her eyes. It was the most distinct thing in her features. Sharp, but when you looked deeper, pleading. Angela realized then that there were tears forming in her own.  
“N-no, I- I can't!” She choked, as if she was being strangled.  
“Just a chance-”  
“No! It hurts! It's all too much!” She sobbed. She had enough. She exited the room and ran.

Amelie willed herself to get up, groaning at the seething pain. She no longer was bleeding and her wounds were closed, thanks to Ziegler’s technology, but her body was very sore. Once she was up, she tried moving her legs and arms around.  
“ _Merde_!” It hurt quite a bit, but she could walk. She moved her hands to her neck. _The locket! It didn't break, did it?_ She looked around frantically. In a basket she found her belongings. Her locket rested in a corner. She opened it up. The drawing still neatly folded and safe.  
“Thank god!” She sighed aloud. What the heck is she going to do now? _I can't just wander around aimlessly in a hospital_ …  
She grabbed her cracked phone and dialed a number as she sat back down on the bed.  
“Satya? Yes, yes, I'm fine! Can you send someone down, perhaps Sombra, to pick me up? Oui, of course, lecture… goodbye.”  
“A relative?” One of the nurses asked standing by the door.  
“No ah, co-worker.”  
“You should really put them in your contacts in case of emergencies.”  
“O-of course. Do you happen to know what happened to…”  
“Dr.Ziegler?” She finished, “She left early today to her hotel.”  
“I… see.”

Amelie was picked up by Satya instead of Sombra. The lecture was probably boring, if she listened, so instead she thought of Angela. _I need to find her… and approach carefully_!  
“No no, I won't do that, it's just stupid…” she mumbled aloud.  
“YOU WHAT?! LOOKING LEFT AND RIGHT IS WHAT?!” Satya yelled in disbelief. Satya pulled the car over to the side. “Are you fucking kidding me, Amelie. Looking left and right before you cross is stupid?” She said in a controlled but stern voice.  
“Non, I wasn't listening I was just-”  
“EVEN WORSE SHE ISN’T- I am done.”  
“Fine by me.” The two drove back in silence.

Angela hurried through the hotel as if someone was chasing her. Once she got in the room, she locked both locks and went to her bedroom. _I don't want to stay anymore… All my hard work will be taken again…_ she sniffed. I should call someone. Angela grabbed her phone and began to dial Ana's number. Her hands began to shake again and her breathing became uneven. She dropped her phone and searched the drawers for her medicine. She popped two pills in her mouth and swallowed. Angela curled up on the floor and closed her eyes. _Breathe Angela, you've had PTSD for a while, you can pull through a panic attack…_ Angela had stopped having panic attacks often, and she was getting even better at controlling them. She only had a panic attack every once in a while. Once her breathing patterns smoothed out, she opened her eyes and stood up. Feeling lightheaded she leaned on the walls for support. She looked at the bottle of capsules on the drawer. _I need to stop with those…_ She grabbed it and shoved it deep in the drawer. Angela then picked up her phone. _I… should wait and see if she'll try anything. It's hardly fair to just call her out on something she hasn't done. Hasn't. I'll just keep this on me at all times._ She placed her phone on the drawer only to grab it again and move it closer. She tries to fall asleep without thinking of Amelie and how the idea of calling in sick was suddenly appealing to her.

It was a little late in the afternoon, and Amelie had skipped breakfast and lunch, made the person she was trying to apologize to upset, and was lectured. She was also hit by a truck. Basically Amelie is grumpy. Grumpy, sad, stubborn, and sore. In that specific order. She needs to eat, talk to Angela, yell at someone, and get some rest. Fortunately she has all the time to do so. Except for the ‘talk to the victim and beg for forgiveness’ part. That wasn't happening, for today at least. She orders pizza from her lonely, empty mansion(she is a horrible cook) and starts finishing paperwork. There are a couple errors in the papers so she calls Sombra up despite the fact she wasn't in charge of them. She yells at her for a bit until her pizza arrives. She then proceeded to apologize to Sombra, she wanted to be nice and polite. After eating half a slice she goes to bed. _The same routine day by day… why can't it all change, I wish my parents didn't have such control over what I did. Non, I should be grateful, people like Angela have it much worse… Angela… I've hurt her in such a horrible way. I shouldn't go after her. It’ll be better if I leave her be for a while…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mademoiselle- Missus  
> Monsieur- Mister  
> Oui- Yes  
> Merde- Sh!t  
> Non- No
> 
> Aaaandd.... That’s a wrap for Chapter 1. I will update (perhaps) every... whenever. ‘Till then, Chérie out! (For real this time. If your lost, you didn’t read authors note from the first upload.) (^-^)/ ← Emoticon


	3. Chapter 2- Making a Move? (You go Girl!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelie and Angela find that becoming friends isn't as hard as it seems to be... at least the cafe part. Things seem to move fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation at the end. Brief mention of Gerard Lacroix.

She doesn’t just keep her phone in a purse anymore, it is in her pocket 24/7. Angela doesn’t part from her phone for the next half week. Be it sleep, in the bathroom, or even during operations. At the same time, there are no longer signs of Amelie. Still, she holds it close for a few more days.

Amelie goes along her daily routine for the next couple days, grabbing coffee and buying a sandwich, doing paperwork, eating Instant Mac & Cheese, doing paperwork, yelling at Sombra and arguing with Satya, doing paperwork, ordering pizza, more paperwork, eating the pizza from last night and giving the rest to Sombra and Satya as an apology, and finally getting some rest. Only instead of doing paperwork she finds herself thinking of Angela.  
One night, she takes off the locket to examine the drawing once more. She's seen it multiple times since she first found it in an old box. The paper was the size of four sticky notes arranged in a square. The drawing itself is anything but artistic or creative and was awfully colorful. After all, it had been Young Angela's drawing. A tall blue stick figure with a triangle, presumably a skirt, was probably the mother it had yellow for hair. An overly exaggeratedly taller red stick figure with orange hair was perhaps the dad, who was carrying(?) a purple shorter stick figure. It had yellow and orange hair. Angela. In the top corner were erased boxes that looked like… Punnett squares?* _I'll try to see her tomorrow…_ she thought as she carefully folded the drawing, _I'll give this back also._

It had been exactly one week since Amelie's accident. Angela had let her guard down. Now she is staring at Amelie from across the hall, absolutely vulnerable. She broke into a run. Amelie was confused but some instinct, like a wildcat to its prey, caused her to go after her.  
_Why did I run-_ She looked over her shoulder in time to see Amelie turn the corner. _VERDAMMT SHE IS FOLLOWING ME I’M SCREWED_! Her heart raced at an obnoxious rate, adrenaline pumping through her veins. She doesn't think as she runs to an empty hall.  
_Mein Gott, why is this happening to me? I want to live a peaceful life but_ \- Suddenly, Angela's knees buckle and she catches herself on the floor. She only just realizes she's had a panic attack. She starts shaking and her breathing changes. Her lungs trying to pull in air and breath out at the same time. She faints.  
“Angela?! Merde! Where did you go? Why are- ANGELA!” Amelie finds Angela on the floor crying. Amelie kneels down and gets her in a sitting position.  
“Angela! Are you-” Amelie presses her forehead to Angela's. _She isn't sick_ … Angela then started hitting her. Amelie grabbed Angela's hands and rubbed them slowly, partly to stop the hitting and partly to coax the stiffness out of them. She remembers her nervous breakdowns back when she was younger. This seemed quite similar.

Angela relies on her instinct when she feels someone touch her. Her eyes are slightly open, but tears obscure her view. She starts shoving. The person grabs her hand and she feels alarmed, slightly calming down when the person rubs her hands. She is then lifted off the ground and carried. She unconsciously hides her face in the crook of the person’s neck, inhaling a sweet flowery scent. She feels warmth on her skin and opens her eyes fully to find they were outside. She is startled by Amelie of course, but it seemed somewhat more sensible than finding another man or woman holding her. She pulls her hands to her face as she is set on a bench near a vending machine.  
Amelie quickly purchases water and sets it next to Angela. She takes a couple steps back.  
“Drink.” Amelie says. Angela wiped her face. She slowly moved her gaze to meet Amelie's.  
“How do I know if it isn't poi-”  
“Angela really? _Mon Dieu_!” She took the bottle and waterfalled it into her mouth.  
“See? Now drink!” She repeats. Angela was going to go deeper about spiking, drugging, poisons, and AIDS but her parched throat opposed. She grabbed the water and took a couple sips.  
“Why are you here?” Angela mutters.  
“Is there a reason for me to not stay in my home country?” Angela gives her a glare. Amelie swallowed.  
“Does it still bother you? I know that… I will forever hold this guilt, but you, you shouldn't suffer anymore than I had already made you.” Amelie struggles finding proper words.  
“That isn't answering my question, Amelie!” Angela's tone was harsh, but it was understandable for Amelie, after all she had done.  
“I wanted to get rid of the guilt. I can't seem to accomplish that though… I-Here…” Amelie removed the locket, and gave it to Angela.  
“I- I should be going now.”  
Angela's heart is hammering, regretting yelling at Amelie as the tall woman handed her the locket. Angela was too scared. As Amelie started to move away, she curiously opened the locket. Inside was her old drawing. It was folded with precision and was well taken care of, considering its age. There were slight tears at the edges that were creased. Guilt hit her and her heart dropped. _She works up the courage to go to me and I… she really was working to a change… I can't be so soft on her though, what do I…_ Without another thought she is standing and calling after Amelie. She can feel the tears forming in her eyes.  
“I apologize Amelie...” She manages to choke.  
“Non, I deserved this Angela.” Amelie continued to walk away.  
“I’m sorry! I want to leave it all behind too, perhaps talk about it, I-” Angela rambles desperately.  
“You do?” Amelie turns to Angela, “I-Angela, thank you for this chance…” Angela then realizes that Amelie was crying. Being the weak person she is, she starts to cry too.  
“Why are you crying?” Amelie sniffles. She gets out a pack of tissues and hands one to Angela.  
“I don't know!” Angela suddenly wails. Realizing tissues weren't going to cut it, she provides Angela with a handkerchief.  
“Angela calm down a bit, we are outside still. Perhaps we can meet elsewhere… If-if that's fine with you of course…” Angela stared for a bit. Maybe she was happy that Amelie had new authority to her words. She was slightly more assertive.  
“I certainly must finish up work… alright… ah, where… where should we meet?”  
“Café Fleur et Lumière… perhaps you heard of it?”  
“A good friend of mine works there, I was planning on visiting.”  
“I will see you there- Oh! What time will work for you?” Angela peered at her watch.  
“Is three hours from now okay?”  
“Oui, I-I will see you later then.”  
“O-of course.” The two awkwardly parted ways.

Angela was sort of happy for the rest of the day. A good cry and she let out all her stress. She was still a bit wary of Amelie. So she thought of it a bit. _Amelie never hurt me when we were younger… she was taken advantage of… she had even tried helping me once but it led to…_ Amelie had never done anything to hurt, rather, she was a tool to hurt. Angela just realized this had been the first time she thought about the situation like that. She felt bad once more. Angela straightened, _today this will be sorted out… well between Amelie and I… There was Moira. Amelie always apologizes, I'd like to hear an apology from Moira herself, to both of us. That will be when we finish this._ We. When was the last time she used the word we? Angela smiled to herself as she gets out the locket. _I can't forget_...

Angela was going to be late. Not wanting to lose the necklace she tucks it away in the drawer of her small oak cabinet. She popped on a turtleneck and some leggings, somewhat combed her wild hair, and headed out. _10 minutes till 5:00!_ Angela felt meeting with Amelie was something of great importance. She felt change would be in Amelie's direction. She called for a taxi.  
_“Bonjour madame.”_  
“Bonjour monsieur, à Café Fleur et Lumière, s'il vous plaît .”  
“Bien sûr, madame.”  
“Merci.”  
Angela arrived at 5:02. Sure enough, Amelie was already waiting. She waved at her from a table.  
“Good evening, Angela.” Amelie greeted.  
“Good evening, Amelie.”  
A redhead from the counter squealed. "Angela?!"  
“Emily! How have you been?” The two pull together in a happy embrace.  
“Lena and I have been settling in. The business is also doing great!”  
“I see.”  
“Lena?! You never told me you knew Angela!” Amelie whispered to the Brit that approached them.  
“I don't! Emily never said a word!” The woman, Lena, says. Amelie turns to Emily. “Emily?!”  
“Sorry, I never listen to your conversations...”  
“They were of importance to me…” Amelie frowned.  
“Sorry.” Emily says again, a genuine apology.  
“Apology accepted,” Amelie faces Angela, “Shall we order before we… start?”  
Angela nods.

"I'm... sorry for all that I have done to you. You may not be able to forgive me, yet... it only feels right to apologize properly." Amelie started.              "Amelie, you never did wrong. This apology really means a lot to me. Earlier I did not believe you because you seemed like a new person. Completely changed for the good." Angela replied sincerely. The two shared a soft smile.

They had been talking a bit. Lena and Emily occasionally checking in on them. Angela had just talked about her ptsd and what scares her. Now it was her turn to ask a question. 

“How did you become more assertive?”  
“I don’t want to talk about it.” Amelie said as she looked away. It got silent for a moment. Suddenly, Angela is giggling.  
“Well that’s hardly fair, I spilled all the uncomfortable thoughts to you!”  
“Ehh?”  
“But, since I am not the person to chase one down hospital halls, I’ll let it slide.” She lets out a small laughter. Amelie blushes.  
“Fine, I'll tell you. It started with Lena. I became acquainted with her in college. She is the first person I ever told about my feelings. I just felt more comfortable with her than others. Soon, she was helping me by taking me out to new places.”  
“Why don't you refer to her as a friend.”  
“That's a different question… whatever. I don't know, because we probably aren't friends?”  
“What makes you think that?”  
“That's another. I never asked her…”  
“You don't need to ask silly! You just kinda feel it, but, just to be sure… HEY LENA! IS AMELIE YOUR FRIEND?!” Angela calls.  
“OF COURSE SHE IS, WHAT KIND OF DUMB QUESTION WAS THAT?”  
“See?”  
“ _Magnifique_. A friend…”  
“You mean your only friend.” Angela jokes.  
“I- that's true…”  
“Sorry Amelie, I didn't mean to-”  
“It's fine.” The two are silent for a few seconds.  
“LENA! YOU ARE NO LONGER AMELIE’S FRIEND!”  
“What are you doing to my only friend?!” Amelie gasps.  
“I want to be your friend.”  
“I'm not so experienced with this, but I'm pretty sure I can have more than one.”  
“I wanted to be your first friend.”  
“No fair!” Lena calls from the kitchen.  
“I see, well, I guess you are now my first friend… Lena is my second. How about you Emily? Would you like to be my friend?”  
“Sure thing!” Emily laughs from the counter.  
“Are there other people you talk to a lot?” Angela asks.  
“...Sombra and Satya.”  
“They might also be friends.”  
“Hmm. I suppose they are. Well, my turn for three questions.”  
“Absolutely grand.”  
“Where are you staying?”  
“A hotel near here, Hotel Lacroix, why?” Amelie smiles, her cousin, Gerard, owned that hotel.  
“Ah, ah, ah, my questions first. How long are you intended to stay?”  
“I actually need to be here for a couple months. I'm not sure until when exactly.”  
“As a friend, can I get your number?” Amelie asked unsure. Angela laughed.  
“Of course. Let me add myself in.” As Angela added herself, she noticed there weren't any other ones besides her mother and father. She decided to add Lena and Emily as well.  
“Fill in their contacts. You should also add… Symbra... errr... and Sommetra??”  
“You just very much guessed their ship names.”  
“Ship names!? I'd like to meet these 'other friends' of yours!” Amelie chuckles at this.  
“I've already memorized their numbers. Though I’m sure they’d love to meet you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I thought it would be nice to add. If you don't get it don't mind it.  
> Verdammt: Damn  
> Mein Gott: My God  
> Mon Dieu: My God  
> The conversation is basically:  
> "Hello ma'am"  
> "Hello sir. To Cafe Flower and Light please."  
> "Of course."  
> "Thank you."  
> Magnifique- Magnificent  
> Hi (0-0)/


	4. Chapter 3 - Plot Twist?! (Let’s Sit Closer Together...)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot Twist and Symbra

It had started to get quite late. Although she hadn't wanted to go yet, Amelie insisted that she get home early because she is staying at a hotel. It was quite dangerous at night.  
“I can drop you off.” Amelie offers.  
“I'll be fine.” Angela says.  
Oh how she regretted that decision.

She is walking quickly to the elevator now, she is sure he is following her. Angela has seen him a couple times before, when passing the casino. The same black hoodie and shades. She gets in the elevator with a family she knew went the same floor as her. The man also entered. Once the elevator opened, she exited, took a left, and got out her phone, unfortunately the family was going right. Before she even thought about the many others she could call, she was tapping on Amelie's contact. _When had the two gotten so close..._  She thinks for a split second.

" _Please please please pick up!"_  Angela whispers.  
“Hello? Angela?”  
“A-Amelie there is someone following me. I'm close to my room, but-”  
“Calm down, tell me the room number and floor.” Amelie says, hoping her voice sounds as calm as she would like it to be. She is panicking, but panic won't help Angela's situation.  
“Floor 5, S26” Angela hears rustling and footsteps as background noise.  
“I need you to try and make your way all the way to your room, can you do that for me?”  
“I-I can try.”  
“I'm going to hang up now-” The phone drops.  
Amelie can hear a faint ‘let go’ then a thump. Light footsteps. Then another person, who she thinks is the offender, picks up the phone breathing heavily. He utters ‘shit’ and then hangs up. Amelie is already at the hotel when this happens.  
Angela makes it to her room and immediately locks both locks. She stands next to the bedroom door, she didn't want to be clueless as to what he was going to do. A few knocks. Then a cutting sound. There is a telephone on the counter. She tries calling the front. Once she gets a hold of someone she explains the emergency.  
“Clear the elevator! You, I want a message on the comm to not let anyone on the elevators right now, emergency on floor 5. You, get a hold of the police.” Amelie orders. She takes the elevator straight to level 5, not waiting for security.  
Angela gets into the bedroom as she hears the main door open. She holds her breath as she hides in the bathroom.  
Amelie finds the door cut at the lock. The back of the man was faced towards her and in his hand he held a pocket knife. She makes her move and performs a dropkick, successfully kicking him in the side as he turned to her footsteps and causing him to stumble. The man lets go of the knife as he falls. Amelie gets up quickly and strangles the man. The man also seemed experience in fighting, as he was able to wrestle Amelie off, shove her and lunge for the knife. He spun around cutting Amelie's cheek in the process. Angela hears Amelie grunt outside. She grabs a steel ice bucket and opens the bathroom door. Perfect. The man was no longer facing her. She took the bucket and slammed it on his head. Just in time for Amelie to finish with a roundhouse kick. Amelie inches towards the man and lifts the bucket. Out cold. She places it back on his head and retrieves Angela's phone as well as kick the knife away. She notices something odd. Amelie snaps a picture of the tattoo on his hand. “You okay Angela?” Suddenly a wave of nausea hit her. The man had managed to get her deep across her upper arm.  
“I-Yes, thank you so much Amelie.” Angela comes out of her shock and embraces Amelie. She cries. Amelie holds her tight despite the searing pain jolting throughout her. It hit her that the man couldn't be a stalker, he had such a ferocious killing intent...  
“That's good...” Amelie faints. Angela only then realizes that she has a deep cut in her arm.  
“Amelie!”  
Two pairs of policemen and security officers arrive. They are arguing about who should get in trouble ‘this time’. Once they finally realize the situation, they jump into action. They arrest the man and help Angela carry Amelie. Once they exit the elevator, they move out through an ‘employee only’ hall to avoid any attention. The com announced that there was no longer any danger in the building and that the situation had been taken care of. Angela works on Amelie while they move. She takes a belt from one of the officers and uses it to stop the bleeding.  
“Sorry, but I need this.”  
“It isn't my favorite anyway.” His friends snickered as she quickly undid the belt, not wanting to waste time.  
“Not. A. Word.” She orders.  
An ambulance waits for them out back. Angela works fast and is able to stitch her arm. Although the situation isn't quite dire, something inside her made her move with a certain urgency.  
“I'll take care of her once we get to the hospital.”  
“Of course Dr.Ziegler.”  
Angela works until 1:00 in the morning trying to fix Amelie up. She stays and watches her. She didn't want to ever go back to that hotel. She had a feeling someone would watch her there. Angela falls asleep in a chair while reading a book on dinosaur bones she found in the waiting area.

\-----

She wakes up to the smell of coffee and a blanket wrapped around her. She realizes Amelie left the bed.  
“Good Morning, Angela. I can't believe you slept through me falling off the bed. You must have been really tired, chaton.” Angela rolled her eyes at that nickname. She found it weird that people would always compare her to kittens. She thought she was more like a bird. She rubbed her eyes and turned to Amelie who sat at a coffee table.  
“Good morning, you are still okay right? Nothing-she yawns-opened up?” Angela says as she stretches. Amelie chuckles.  
“Non, nothing but a bit of sores. Where did you get the pajamas from? Surely you didn't go all the way back to the hotel...”  
“No, never!” Angela said with a nervous chuckle. The idea of going back made her shiver. “I basically live in the infirmaries. I always have a spare just in case.”  
“Perfect, I suppose that also goes into our next topic.”  
“And what would that be? Oh, thanks for the coffee.” Angela says as she sits with Amelie and takes a couple sips from the fresh cup of coffee.  
“I'd like to have you move into the mansion for a while.” Angela chokes on her drink.  
“W-why so?”  
“I sense something suspicious is happening. That man wasn't a stalker, he was definitely going to kill you... or perhaps hurt you in some way… I called to ask about an investigation and found that they were already going to do one. Apparently his strange tattoo is actually some type of gang sign. Here. I took a picture.” Angela looks at it and it immediately causes shivers to climb down her back.  
“I felt that way also. Anyway, I feel it will be safer for you to remain in the mansion. Your choice, of course.”  
“I don't really want to go back there anyway. I doubt Lena and Emily would have space… and living in _here_ wouldn't be proper… I suppose I should take up your offer.”  
“ _Merveilleux_ , I already cancelled your hotel stay. All your other belongings had been moved.”  
“You planned this?!”  
“Maybe I did...” Amelie shrugs.  
Angela rolls her eyes again in response.  
Amelie chuckles. “I am happy to see we are progressing with our friendship.”  
“As am I.” Angela smiles.

\-----

Amelie had one of the chauffeurs bring her car to the hospital. Angela fell in love with it. It was a beautiful Gray Metallic Corvette Stingray.  
“Doctor’s orders: You may not drive because of your arm.” Amelie knew she could drive, but she was feeling awfully happy. Surely she could trust the doctor.  
“Yes Angela, you may drive it.”  
“What else are you hiding? An Aston Martin?”  
“How in the world do you know about the DB11?”  
“You own a DB11?!” Angela was about to faint. That was the car she always wanted. Only she ended up traveling often and never had the time to actually buy the car.  
“It's my mother’s. Though I do use it sometimes.”  
“I think I'm going to faint.”  
“I did not know you were so into sports cars.” Amelie chuckles.  
“I did not know you had every model.”  
“You really do learn something new everyday.”

Amelie gives Angela the directions. As soon as the car exits the parking, Amelie fills with regret. It was hard to believe from the passenger seat that she was actually driving legally. Angela beat all the reds and made sharp turns. Whenever she did stop, it was abrupt, and every time, she added this shit-eating grin which, by now, Amelie would have enjoyed ripping off her face. However, she was way too busy clinging onto the leather seat for her dear life to do so. _How the fuck did this happen? I only live a couple blocks away from the hospital_!  
Another Corvette pulls up beside them- _Oh please no_ \- and revs the engine. Angela rolls the window down.  
“You up for a race?”   
“You're on, little lady.”  
“To the mansion all the way down the street," Angela laughs.  
“Perfect.” She rolls up the window.  
“Where is my opinion in this- _MERDE_!”  
They take off. And tie. At the end of the road both park and shake hands.  
“You up for another some time, little lady? Th’ name's Jesse, Jesse McCree.”  
“My name is Angela Ziegler, sure thing!”  
“IF I LET YOU DRIVE EVER AGAIN.” Amelie calls while waving her hands around hysterically.  
“What's up with her?” Asks McCree. Angela shrugs. Amelie enters a code in the main gate.  
“I'll… see you around.”  
“Same, have a nice day.” The two wave. McCree leaves. Amelie inspects her car. _Not a scratch though. Impressive_. When she turns, she finds Angela toying with her hair and waiting at the drivers side. When she sees Amelie, she smirks.  
“I will bring in my car, thank you very much.”  
“Fine.” Angela gets in the passenger side. Amelie brings in the car. She parks it in the front. It is quite modern, the mansion. It was large, and a similar style to the most expensive home in the US for sale.  
Angela gives Amelie another shit-eating grin and runs to the mansion.

“You little! I will catch you!”  
The door is already open, so she goes in. She finds the place in between two couches, perfect for hiding.

Amelie finds Angela the moment she steps in the house. Her hair exposed her. She quiet creeps to her. Then she attacks. They are rolling on the carpet now, Angela trying to avoid Amelie's poking fingers.  
“Pleaaseee! No! I'm- I’m sorry!” Angela giggled. Her wrists and legs were pinned -well isn't that nice- as Amelie tickled her.  
“And this is for not driving with care.” Still pinning Angela with one hand, she takes the one that was tickling her and pinches her cheek.  
“Ow… you didn't find any scratches did you?!”  
“YOU WERE DOING THAT ON PURPOSE!” Amelie pinches her cheek again. She then went back to tickling.

“Waghh! My baby girl’s all grown up.” Sombra pretends to dab at her fake tears with an invisible tissue. She smirked at the two. Angela blushed.  
“Sombra? What are you doing here? Also, that is no way to treat Angela.” Amelie said as she got off Angela.  
“That's Symbra?”Angela asks. Sombra laughed.  
“What the heck did you say about us, mija?”  
“What's the ruckus about?” A tall woman groans as she enters.  
“Vaswani? A pleasure to meet you in person.” She perks up when she hears her last name. Immediately she recognizes the renowned doctor.  
“Dr.Ziegler! Your nanobiology technology is quite impressive.”  
“Nonsense, you were the one to actually make it,” Angela says. Amelie and Sombra share a couple glances.  
“Amelie you really need to start saying last names.”  
“Not only that, you always tend to be quite vague," Angela adds.  
“Hmph... whatever. Let's give her a tour, shall we?”

\-----

“Here, is the kitchen. You don't happen to, you know, know how to cook do you?” Sombra half asks, half pleads. Amelie also holds a hopeful look in her eye.  
“Cooking? I enjoy cooking so much! You can call it a hobby of mine! I also enjoy gardening.”  
“PRAISE THE LORD! Amelie, she can cook!”  
“We hath lived off of pizza for too long, good Sombra.”  
“What's wrong? Satya can't cook either?”  
“She can, but it's mainly vegetables and spicy curry. Like hella spicy, Amelie can't handle it.” Sombra laughs.  
“It isn't my fault culture has rubbed off on me.” Satya sighs.  
“I had never tasted something so painful in my life. It even smells spicy.”  
“I can't really take spicy foods either. I do love variety though.”  
“Please make something for us, feel free to use the kitchen however you wish. Please.” Sombra pleads again.  
“You say that as if it were your place.” Amelie says.  
“Don't act like you aren't dying to try something new other than Hawaiian.”  
“Hmph.”

\-----

The halls were spacey and well lit. There were a couple paintings on the walls.  
“This will be your room. Your belongings should be all there. There is a bathroom over here you can use. My room is down the hall and to the first door also to the right. The other bathroom is the next door over.

“The double door to the left leads to a theater. The far door leads to a bar. You aren't allowed to drink anything from there though unless you ask. Sombra.” Behind Angela, the Mexican woman chuckles.  
“It looked, and especially tasted great.” She says.  
“I ended up dragging you home drunk and beat. It wasn't fun.” Satya adds as she rolls her eyes.  
“I know how you love pampering me~.” Sombra says going for an embrace.  
“Oh shut up.” Satya pushes the face with puckered fish lips away.  
“You two are together right?” Angela asks.  
“Impossible I know.”  
“No no, I was just thinking how you two suited each other perfectly.” The ever-so-stoic Satya blushed.  
“I told you Satya, we go together like old men and park benches.”  
“I can't believe I fell for that charm.” It was Sombra’s turn to blush.  
“R-really?” Sombra stutters. Satya becomes a blushing mess.  
“I-I’m going home.” Satya grumbles as she stomps away.  
“Aww, baby! Say that again.” Sombra cooes as she chases after her.  
“Come any closer than that and your sleeping on the couch.”  
“Nooo, you wouldn't!”  
“I would, try me.”  
“Fine,” Sombra turns to the two, “Sorry we can't stay for lunch or dinner.”  
“It’s that late already? We haven't even had a proper breakfast.”  
“It is quite easy to get lost in a conversation with us three.”  
“You three are such great friends.”  
“Yeah Amelie, we are more than just co-workers-”  
“SOMBRA I’M GOING TO LEAVE!”  
“I’M COMING. Gotta go, my mistress awaits.”  
“ _Ouh la la_ , kinky.” Amelie smirks.  
“AMELIE WHERE DID YOU LEARN ABOUT-”  
“OLIVIA!” Sombra did an I'm-watching-you hand movement then ran to join Satya.  
The remaining two shared a laugh. _How had they gotten so comfortable with each other?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was Moira's fault. Now they're living together. She probably ships it inside.
> 
> Sorry if some thoughts are not in italics. Idk how I'm supposed to do this w/my phone. (\Owo'/)


End file.
